Poolside
by PurringWombat
Summary: Kevin and Russel go for a swaaaaam. Oneshot. Nothing too explicit, but you are cautioned.


"You're ridiculous," I said as I pushed Kevin back into the pool. "It's 60 degrees out. Your legs are going to fall off." "Don't be a chic," His came a little closer to grab my hips, "Besides", His hands left my waist and onto the ground so he could push himself up. Then, his face inches from mine, he whispers "I wanna show you something." I gasped a little at the suggestion. "We aren't supposed to be here in the first place. If we get caught-Wha-HEY!" Kevin pulled me into the pool. Me, still being fully clothed, did not quite enjoy this.

"You douche!" I tried to pull away, but he pressed me against the pool wall. "Nn-" was all I could get out when when his hands began stroking my sides.

"K-kev-Not here.." He completely ignored my demands and his hand crept up my shirt. I couldn't move.

"W-we can't do it here, it's.. Filthy.." I muttered, my hands on Kevin's shoulders.

"I don't see the problem with that.." I looked at him, half-aroused and half-disgusted.

"I can't believe you."

I kicked him away so that I could pull my shirt off. He grinned playfully and his hands returned to my side.

"What? It was sticking to my chest, it got annoying."

Kevin just sat there with his ridiculous grin on his face.

"You're really freaking bad at this."

I spun him around so that his back was against the wall. I pressed my mouth against his. Lips locked and tongues intertwined, my hand dove into his pants. I wouldn't have thought that he would be so vocal.

"Nnnggh-AH-Russ-T-take your pants off.. I wanna seee..."

Trying to ignore his irksome begs, I bit on his shoulder, and let my tongue glide up to his neck. I pulled off his boxers and then set them next to the pool.

"Ruuuussseeeelllll- Moreee.."

Instead of giving attention to what I knew he desperately needed, I moved my hands to the other side of his body. When I had only put in one finger..

"Nghh-Russel! Don't do that!" He squirmed out of my grip.

"What?"

"I don't.. Want you to.." I stared at him. Was it his first time?.. No, couldn't be.

"Why?" I asked, my arms returning to his waist.

"I don't want my fir- It to be like that." My eyes widened.

"I was worried because it was my first time, also.."

"Really? You seemed like you knew what you were doing.." He said as he looked away.

"Yeah, Kevin, it's called online porn."

He blushed and then laughed a bit.

"Really, porn? I thought you'd be more into.. Erotica or something.."

I laughed at the thought.

"You're all.. Intellectual and whatnot.."

"Yeah, because erotica is something 'intellectual' people read," I teased and tapped his nose. He smiled sheepishly and then looked away.

"Kev?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You don't wanna be a bottom, do you?" I grinned as I watched his face turned bright red.

"I never said that!"

"Oh, but I think you did." His face turned even redder. How cute, he looked like a tomato.

"Well, If it makes you feel any better, I think you are very pretty."

He chuckled a bit.

"Russel, this is lovely, but I am completely nude right now."

I looked at him for a bit, before taking a big breath and submerging my head.

"Russ- N-N-ahh..!" Kevin gasped.

I felt his fingers grasp my hair. I looked up and saw his arm gripping the edge of the pool, trying to hold himself back. When I came up for air, his face was still bright red, and his legs were shaking against mine. I had left him completely on the edge.

"Shit, sorry!" I quickly dove underwater to finish what I'd started. A little impatient and needing air, I used my hands too. When I tasted something salty and icky in my mouth, I spat, and then came up for air.

Kevin pushed me away.

"Never leave me like that!" He said, all tomato faced again. Inching back towards him, I kissed him gently before leaning into his ear.

"Don't think I missed those sounds you made. I guess I sure know how to make a girl quiver."

He pushed me away and crawled out of the pool. At this point, I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. He blushed as he pulled his boxers back on, leaving me choking.


End file.
